Infinite trouble
by Dracoboy259
Summary: The story of the newest wielder of the key blade. He will travel to many places as you can see but right now it will be this one. I hope you like and enjoy. Follow if you want. Possible OOC if I don't do it right. I want Sora, Kairi, and Riku to be in this but I can't due to the fact that I am not that good so they will be added for when I put my OC in the new KH III game for PS4.
1. Frozen Hill

**Author: Hello and welcome to the first chapter. I wiped my profile of stories and am starting over with this one. I don't own anything except plot, oc, and key blades. Well let's get on with the chapter.**

**World: Frozen Hill**

**Location: Ice Cave**

? P.O.V.

"Mom I'm going out!" A boy shouted to a dragon the color of ice and a few stories high as he put on his blue shirt, black pants, white arm band with matching headband, a white jacket, and blue sneakers. His sea green eyes gleamed with determination of getting through the day. His name is Draco or Drake as everyone in the village calls him. She roared in acknowledgement. "I'll be back for supper don't worry about it." I said and the dragon roared again. "Yes I got it under control this time. Yes I covered my wings. Bye!" I said as I then took off. I was running down the mountain when I started to get dizzy and walked to the side of the road and started to lie down on the grass and instantly fell asleep.

**Location: Station of Awakening**

I felt myself falling down deeper and deeper. I then righted myself and then stood on darkness which then left in the form of doves and there was a stained glass window for the floor. I looked at it. I saw myself with my dragon eyes and a reflection wearing a white mask and eyes black as night and pupils yellow as a crayon. I started to walk forward and a voice spoke as three pillars appeared each with a weapon except for one which was a shield. "Power sleeps inside you…If you give it form…It will give you strength." I looked at each of the weapons the sword, the shield, and the staff. I walked towards the sword and picked it up. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" I just shook my head no. I then jumped down and walked toward the shield and picked it up. "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power that you seek?" I shook my head no again and jumped off and walked toward the staff and picked it up. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power that you seek?" I shook my head no and jumped off and walked toward the sword and picked it up. "Is this the power you seek?" I just nodded my head yes and it turned into a ball of light that went into my chest. "Now which one will you give up?" It asked as I looked between both of them and just went to the staff and gave that up. "You have chosen the power of the warrior and given up the power of the mystic is this the path you choose?" I just nod my head yes and the platform shatters. I start to fall again and when I correct myself I am on another platform and this one is just me and some silhouettes of people's heads. When I touch down a light appears in my hand. It turned into the sword from earlier. "You have gained the power to fight." The voice said from nowhere. "Use this power to protect yourself and others." A shadow suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the floor. "There will be times where you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." Then two more shadows appeared on the ground and then they all rose out of the ground which shocked me causing me to step back. They have neon yellow eyes that looked like they are staring into my soul. I then started to attack them seeing as it told me to keep my light burning strong so I assumed they were the darkness that tries to snuff out the light. As I was beating them up a few of the ones that I defeated dropped an item. I picked it up and found out it was a potion. After a few more moments of moping the floor with them they suddenly went back into the ground and just as they came they left. All of a sudden darkness started to cover the platform piece by piece until it was completely covered except for the center which was where I was standing. My sword vanished and as it did the spot where I was standing got covered in darkness and I fell into the darkness getting pulled down into it. I started to struggle against it and got pulled down faster. I was then pulled down completely. I closed my eyes hoping for the best while still struggling. I then felt no resistance so I opened my eyes and saw that I was on my back on a new platform. I saw a door at the other end of the platform yet not on the edge. I walk toward it and found out that I couldn't open it. I then turned around when I heard something and found out it was a treasure chest. I walked toward it and opened it up by tapping it with the sword that returned to my hand somehow. It turned into light and a crate appeared. I pushed it and then tried to see if I could break it so I swung at it and destroyed it revealing a potion. As soon as I destroyed it the frame of the door appeared but the door remained faded. Then a barrel appeared. I walked toward it and lifted it up. I smirked and walked toward the door when the door appeared so now it was completely there. I then dropped the barrel and opened the door. The door opened and three people in black cloaks were there and when I walked up to one they asked me a question. The one I walked up to asked me a question. "What are you most afraid of?" he asked. I responded with, "Getting old." I then walked over to another and she asked, "What's most important to you?" I responded with, "Friendship." I then walked to the last person and talked to him. He asked me, "What do you want out of life?" I responded with, "To be strong." I then heard the disembodied voice talk again. "You are afraid of getting old. You want friendship. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day that you open the door is far off and very near." I then found myself on a platform and walking forward. I kept walking just towards the light at the other end of the platform. When I got there the creatures were back in numbers. I then started to wail on them. When I defeated them a path appeared out of stained glass panels. I then started walking on them and when I turned around I saw that some were gone so I had to go forward now. I then walked forward until I was on the next platform. "The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." I then turned around and saw my shadow getting bigger. I then rose out of the ground and was gigantic. I then started to back up. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" The creature got bigger and I then saw the giant heart shaped hole in its chest and I turned and ran. I almost fell over the edge of the platform due to me realizing that there was no way off of it. I then turned and saw that it got even bigger. I then summoned my sword realizing it is do or die time. I then charged at it. I swung at its limbs when they were low and dodged when he swung them at the ground creating a large circle of darkness that created more of the shadow creatures. It swung at me and I couldn't dodge it in time and felt it cut my back. I then proceeded to destroy the smaller creatures that were attacking me so I had to dodge them instead of attack the giant shadow creature. I defeated it after a while. It then tried to hit me with both arms which caused me to land on my butt. A small circle of darkness big enough to swallow me appeared underneath me at the time and I didn't know at all. I was swallowed by darkness and heard the voice again. "-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door." Everything went black after that.

**Location: Mountain Path**

I woke up to find that I have fallen asleep I looked up and saw the sun went up a little since the last I saw it so I assumed I had been asleep for about an hour or so. I walked into the town and saw some people playing around. I walked around until I came across a familiar spot. It is where the door without a handle is located after going through there and dodging some stuff. I walked toward there and rested against the door. A man in a dark brown cloak appeared and spoke. "This world has been connected." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He said.

"Fine have it your way." I said as I looked away from him. When I looked back he was gone. I then decided to go over the dream I had when I was taking a nap on the side of the road. Was that even real or was it fake. I kept asking myself as I went over it in my head. I then tried to summon the sword like before but nothing happened. I then took it as coincidence due to the fact that it was a dream. Then I felt my back and touched the cut on my back from the creature. I then realized that it wasn't a dream in fact it actually happened. I then decided to leave the town and when I got to the path I realized I left the potion in my pocket that mom always gives to me at the secret place. I then ran back and saw the potion so I picked it up and turned around and started to walk out when I realized I couldn't move at all. I tried to move but couldn't I then looked down and fear took hold due to the thing holding me was darkness. I couldn't let it have me so I struggled with all my might but was still being brought down by it. I was soon swallowed when suddenly a light shone from the darkness and I was standing on the ground where there was thankfully no darkness. I felt something in my hand and looked at it. It was a weapon that at first I thought was a sword but soon diminished the idea due to the teeth like a key at the end. It is a blue keyblade the color of ice the hilt in the shape of a square, the rod was the same color except had scales wrapped around it from one end to the other, and the teeth are sharp icicles. The keyblade is called Frost Bite it has a chance to inflict blizzard on contact one out of ten times. Gives the wielder a boost in strength while the magic gets put up a notch. Wait I knew all of this how exactly. I then shrugged and ran outside when I got outside there were people running around screaming. I wondered what was going on when I then looked up and saw a sphere of darkness hanging there. I then ran toward it and saw shadows on the ground and then they started to rise out of the ground. "Die already." I shouted as I then swung at them. I managed to destroy them when I suddenly felt something to my right and when I turned I saw the giant creature from before but it was bigger this time. "Oh you you have got to be kidding me." I said as I then charged at him. I started to charge at him and kept getting hit over and over yet he stuck to the same moves so I just kept dodging them this time. I managed to defeat him after a while and then he got sucked up into the sphere of darkness and I then started to get sucked into it. I tried to get inside but I got sucked into it so there was no escape for me. I took one last look at my world before I was swallowed by the darkness. I then fell asleep and woke up in another world. It was just a patch of land with a crooked tower floating over nothing. Curiosity got the better of me so I decided to investigate.

**World: The Mysterious Tower**

I went inside and started to climb up the stairs of the tower. Which for some reason were connected to a room that was at the top of the stairs. I finally made it to the top and went inside and saw an old man with a long beard.

"Hello young man may I help you." He asked me.

"Yes please. Do you know where I am I can't remember how I got here just getting sucked into a sphere of darkness after fighting a giant creature with this." I said as I showed him Frost Bite. The man was surprised at what he saw.

"It appears that you are a wielder of the keyblade. Do you know who gave it to you?" He asked.

"No I haven't met anyone other than the village children." I said. "Do you know where the Twilight Mountain is I need to get home so my mother doesn't worry about me."

"I am sorry there is no way to return to your home world due to it being swallowed by the darkness." He said.

"There has to be something." I said.

"The one who can do something about it is working his way to restore the worlds as we speak." He said.

"Well I guess there is nothing I can do." I said as I then sat in the corner of the room.

"There is something." He said. "To help him get it done faster I need you to travel to other worlds as well as what the boy is doing.

"Okay but I don't think my clothes can handle that." I said looking at my torn clothes luckily the jacket managed to be mostly intact so I wouldn't have to worry about him asking about my wings.

"Go through there. There are three fairies who will give you a new change of clothes." He said pointing to a door.

"Okay." I said as I then walked toward the door and went through. When I went through I saw three women stand in the corner talking about something. "Umm. Excuse me but I was told by the old man in the other room to come here to get some new clothes." I said. They thankfully heard me and told me to come over to where they are. "Hello my name is Drake." I said.

"I'm Flora." The one in red said.

"Fauna." The one in green said.

"Merriweather." The one in blue said.

"Hello." I responded. "I need a new pair of travel clothes."

"Okay we're on it." Flora said as she waved her wand and it sent a spark of red light that changed my clothes red.

"No green." Fauna said as she did the same.

"No blue." Merriweather said as she then did the same. It kept going on and on for a minute before I lost it.

"Can you just decide already?" I asked pretty much pleading.

"Alright dearies all together now." Merriweather said as all three of them hit me with their magic and my clothes changed. I was now wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a light blue dragon on it, a deep blue vest over it, and two belts around my waist with a light blue dragon buckle, short blue cargo shorts with white pockets, a blue headband, a blue arm band with a dragon head on it and the look like it is fracturing like ice behind the head with light blue for the cracks, and blue sneakers with white at the rear heel. "These clothes have special powers that can be unlocked so for right now here take this." She said as she then handed me a yellow orb. I cautiously reached for it and it got absorbed into the clothes changing their color. The white turned orange with a red dragon on it, red vest over it, the belts turned red with flame designs on them a red dragon buckle to boot, red cargo pants with white pockets, red headband, orange armband with a red dragon on it and behind it is red that looks like fire is spreading, and red sneakers with blue heels. Frost Bite got summoned to my hand automatically and then there was another key blade it is called inferno, it is a square guard with a pole of red scales and teeth made of fire and the keychain is a red tooth. Its ability is to inflict burn one out of every ten hits. My clothes then turned back to normal.

"Thank you." I said as I then waved goodbye and went back into the room with the old man in there. "Hey I got my clothes now what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"I need you to go to different worlds and seal their keyholes while also destroying the heartless." He said.

"Okay if you say so." I said as I then turned around to leave.

"Wait how do you think you can get to those worlds?" he asked me.

"I don't know I just have to do it." I said.

"Here take this." He said as he handed me a pair of keys.

"What are these for?" I asked as I pointed towards the keys in hand. They look like normal keys but had a Mickey Mouse head instead of the part that you grip and like the kingdom key for the other part of it.

"Why they are keys for a gummy ship." He said.

"What and where is this gummy ship?" I asked him.

"A gummy ship is used for interplanetary travel my boy and it is outside waiting for you. Fare the well." He said as I then walked off waving goodbye.

"See ya later old man." I said as I then walked out the door not knowing how long it would be before I came back to this place. I got into the gummy ship and looked at where I could go. "Hmm. Let's see." I said as I looked around till I saw one that caught my fancy. "That one." I said as I then punched in the coordinates and went to that world.

**Draco: Next time Hollow Bastion.**

**Xion: Read and Review**

**Draco: Where were you?**

**Xion: I was busy.**

**Draco: No you weren't you were asleep.**

**Xion: No I wasn't.**

**Draco glares at her.**

**Xion: Fine I was.**

**Draco: Ha knew I wasn't jumping to conclusions.**


	2. And so it begins

**Draco: Well look who's back.**

**Xion: Yeah I got up on time.**

**Draco: Good cause you are doing the disclaimer and informing them of the poll.**

**Xion: Fine. Dracoboy259 owns nothing the references belong to the respective companies. There is also a poll. It is Legend of Zelda Wind Waker cause I don't see that many crossovers about it. Date a live cause I was bored and watched it and found it interesting. Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors of course I will do it when it comes out. Dog Days is another option. The last is that you PM me with your own choice and I will put them on another poll in the top five requested.**

**Draco: Can we get started now?**

**Xion: Oh right enjoy the story.**

'thought' "talking" "Him"

**Draco POV**

Somewhere on the ship a certain person is in the medical wing looking at the machine that is reading his data.

**Updating...**

**Location: Space**

**Doing: Absolutely nothing.**

**Status: Bored to hell.**

**Recommendation: Do something you lazy bum.**

'I had a feeling this would happen and I can't believe that the monitor would say something like that even though its true.' I thought as I got up and went to the bridge. It took a couple of minutes of walking until He started talking.

"Hey where are we going I wanna play king can I?" He asked me.

'No you can't because you always cause destruction." I responded

"Come on please can I?" He pleaded. My kindness got the better of me at that moment.

'Fine you can if the need arises or I am in a near death crises.' I said.

"Thank you king thank you." He said.

'Just remember that if you end up causing trouble I will come in there and wipe the floor with you.' I said.

"Y-y-yes king got it sir. Just kidding you don't scare me I scare you and that is always how it will be." He said.

'Just let me use the mask.' I said.

"Okay here you go and don't go overkill like last time." He said.

'Hey I know what I am doing so don't bug me with that okay it was my first time learning a very deadly move.' I said.

"Yeah a cero. Well here you go." He said.

'Thanks talk to you later okay.' I said as there were black flames dancing over my face. It looks like the image on the cover. My normally blue eyes in a white pupil turned into yellow eyes in a black pupil. I then moved on the side of my head like an ornament mask or something like that. I then realized that I have just arrived at the bridge when there was a sudden yank to port and I was dragged toward a weird looking place that I wanted to find out soon. 'This'll be fun.' I said.

"Yeah king it sure will." He said.

"Will you shut up already!" I shouted when I realized I had talked aloud I got a little embarrassed. "Well time to go." I said as I then activated the transporter.

**World: Hollow Bastion**

I landed on the ground in what appears to be a shopping district when I suddenly saw a different type of heartless. It looked like a little guy with a metal helmet on his head that kept clacking and I could barely contain myself from hugging it cause it looked cute.

"Yeah go hug it king go hug it." He said as I could hear him chuckling.

"Shut up you moron!" I shouted aloud before I realized I did it again.

"Hey kin" He tried to say before I interrupted him.

'I don't want to hear it.' I said.

"Jump king right now." He said and I did as told. If anyone has great senses it is him. As I dodge rolled to the side and summoned Frost Bite I saw a fireball land where I was standing.

"They will come for you as long as you wield the keyblade." A tall man with brown hair wielding a sword with a revolver case for the guard said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." he said again. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" he continued.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nevermind." he simply said, "Now, lets see that keyblade."

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" I responded.

"All right, then have it your way." he said as he put the sword in an offensive position. I responded in kind.

"Let's go." I said as I then rushed him. I ran at him full force and was yelling and when he started to scream I jumped over him and hit him in the back of the head. He staggered and fell onto a knee and that was when I ran in and did a three hit combo and then jumped back to get some distance. He got up and started to gather fire into his hands and shot a fireball at me. I was surprised and just barely dodged it. It still hurt from where it grazed me. I then proceeded to charge at him. I managed to land a few hits when he hit me twice. I got launched back and when I got up I noticed the mask sliding towards my face. I then grabbed it and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Are there a chance of civilians being in the vicinity of 10 miles?" I asked him.

"Why does it matter?" he asked me.

"That way I won't have a guilty conscious when I stop holding back." I said.

"Yeah there are non due to the fact that there is just a small group that is located 12 miles away." he said.

"Thanks." I said as I then put the mask over my face and felt the power surge through me. "Let's go!" I shouted out in my distorted voice as I then poured my energy into Frost Bite and disappeared from right in front of him. I then started to wail on him from all directions and as soon as he started to block the attack I was already hitting another part. I then got tired of this and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm done here you couldn't put up a good fight." I said as I removed the mask from my face and returned it to its original position on my head. "I lied about not holding back because I would kill you and I won't so bye." I said as I walked away.

"Wait." he said. I was shocked that he could talk and then got upset when he used a more powerful weapon than the last one.

"Why were you holding out on me?" I asked when I got this feeling in my gut. "Oh crap." I said as I then layed on my back and lost consciousness.

**3rd person POV**

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." a woman said who was behind Leon she had short black hair and a long black head band.

"I went easy on him." he said, "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said.

**Draco POV**

**Dreamscape**

"Drake come on." a girl with long white hair wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Coming Alicia." I said with a smile on my face. We were headed towards the spot that no one knows about except us. I followed her in and we started to have fun as usual.

"Drake?" she asks.

"Yes Alicia what is it?" I asked her.

"Why don't you take off your jacket?" she asked, "It's over a hundred degrees out here."

"I can't." I said sadly as I looked away.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"If I showed you you'd call me a freak or a monster and run away." I said.

"I wouldn't" she said.

"Thanks Alicia." I said as I then decided to remove the jacket. When I got it off she gasped.

"Y-y-y-you have wings." she said.

"Yeah a freak, a monster I know everyone calls me that." I said sadly.

"There beautiful." she said as she gave me a hug. I then started to blush madly.

"Thanks Alicia." I said as I started to tear up. I then realized that everything started to get brighter and brighter until I eventually couldn't see in front of me.

**World: Hollow Bastion**

**Location: Unknown**

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." a voice that sounded like Alicia said. "You okay?"

"I guess…" I said

"Those creatures that attack you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm glad to see you're okay Alicia." I said.

"Alicia? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." she said as my vision got so bright I couldn't see until I saw that there was a woman in front of me. "I think you've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said.

"That's Leon." Leon said. "And I didn't do anything he just layed on the ground and passed out like he knew it was going to happen."

"The Keyblade." Yuffie said as she was eyeing Frost Bite. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." he said, "Still hard to believe that you are one of the chosen ones." Leon said as he picked up Frost Bite. As he swung it behind his shoulder it disappeared into thin air in the form of light and reappeared in my hands. I then started to smirk when I just realized that my jacket was hanging up on the wall by a door. Panicking I then jumped up and ran grabbed the jacket put it on and out the door I went. I ignored their shouts of "Wait!" or "Stop!" I just kept on going. I didn't stop until I was in front of a house. The house looked like the rest yet felt different. I decided to enter it. When I got in I noticed a man with a beard that was quite long.

"Why hello there young man may I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah. What is this place." I asked him.

"This place my friend is where people come to learn magic." he said.

"Sign me up." I said.

"There needs to be certain requirements for you to learn magic." he said.

"Will this do?" I asked as I summoned Frost Bite.

"That will do very nicely." he said.

"I don't think I got your name sir." I said.

"Oh that's right wheres my manners. Names Merlin my boy." Merlin said.

"The name is Drake. This is going to be fun." I said as I then took lessons from Merlin. By the time the two chasing me found me I was sitting at a table jotting down notes.

"You're coming with us." Leon said.

"No we're not. The king is busy working so come some other time." He said as he turned towards them. They were shocked and scared as the mask was forming on my face. I would interfere but I was too busy studying.

"What is that?" asked Yuffie who was hiding behind Leon.

"I am your worst nightmare." He said. I then stopped studying and He knew I had stopped. "Ah crap." He said as I then started to tear off the mask.

"You don't scare girls unless they attack first you bastard got it." I said as I tore off the mask. "Sorry about that." I said as I then turned back toward the table. "Now where was I." I then began studying for days on end and mastered Mega Flare which takes a year or two of non stop studying for it. I even got zero graviza and curaga to name a few. I then got up and spoke to Merlin, "That you Merlin for being a great teacher." I said as I turned around and walked off.

"Just a minute my boy." Merlin said as he handed me a yellow orb. "Take it you've earned it."

"Thank you sir." I took it and my clothes changed colors to dark blue to light blue all over and the ice turned to water. After admiring my new clothes they reverted back to normal. I turned to leave when I was stopped by Merlin.

"Wait." he said.

"Oh what is it?" I asked him.

"Take this it is a summon charm." he said as he tossed it to me. I caught it and looked at the charm it was a ukelele.

"Thanks Merlin." I said as I then ran out feeling that I was going to be late and something bad would happen. Little did I know that at that time something bad would happen.

**World: None**

I got back on the gummy ship and started to follow the road of light that I saw. I was following it when something caught my eye. I turned and saw a spinning green circle that looks like it was dragging stuff toward it. "I am going to regret this but, for the moment. Geronimo!" I shouted as I went at it. When I got sucked in I found myself in an unfamiliar area. When I looked at my radar I had found out that I was nowhere near Hollow Bastion let alone on the map. "Cool." I said.

"Yeah king cool we're stuck god knows where. Doing absolutely nothing just looking." He said.

"No we are going down to that one." I said pointing towards one that looks like an acadamy.

"Good thing we don't go to school." He said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said as I was then transported down to the planet.

**World: IS Acadamy**

First thing I noticed was that the academy was in front of me. I decided to get some answers and started to go towards the academy. While I was walking it turns out that the heartless just found that portal and went through it to hunt me down. They even brought a few behemoths with them. As I was walking towards the academy I heard a roar from behind me. I turned just in time to see a behemoth with its head down charging at me. I was too stunned to do anything except say two choice words.

"Holy Shit!" I shouted.

It then hit me and sent me into the school breaking a wall.

"Who is he?" a male student said.

"What is going on here!" a woman who was possibly the teacher said.

"Miss Orimura" he said.

"Alright that guy pisses me off!" I yelled as I ran toward the hole in the wall when something grabbed me. I turned and saw that there was a blue metal hand holding me back with a white guard and oh you know what I'm talking about. I had to use some of my reserve to get out of his grip but I ended up falling out of the window. I then moved the mask over my face and disappeared and reappeared on the ground. I started to go towards it moving too fast for anything to follow me. I finally stopped right in front of it and moved the mask back on my face. "You piss me off you know that?" I asked as I summoned Frost Bite and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go!" I said as I then charged at him. It roared in acknowledgement I then proceeded to run at him and then slid underneath it as it tried to squash me. I managed to get to the other side and jumped on its back. "I am going to have to thank Merlin for the weakness of these things and how strong they are." I said to myself. I then proceeded to use Valor and my clothes turned red and I started to wail on the horn on it's forehead. It used energy rain so I started to run around it. I then nailed it some more and then it lost consciousness. It's head went up then hit the ground. I then ran at it and started to wail on it still. It then got up after a while and I then backed off thinking I had enough space when I suddenly got struck by it's thundaga which for some reason deactivated Valor. I also heard a scream from behind a tree. I cast stopga on the behemoth and went to investigate. When I rounded the tree there was a woman with hair that went past her shoulder and had it down up in a red bow at the back of the neck. I then realized that she was hit pretty hard so I cast a curaga on her took out a pen and sticky note. I then proceeded to write. In case of emergency drink. I then pulled out my only elixir and stuck the note to it and put it in her pocket while I picked her up and moved her to the school. When I got there people wearing green armor two with guns and one with swords were pointed at me. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"You are being put under arrest." I heard a woman say when I looked at her she had long hip length black hair that I could see and the fact that her hair was curving toward her face. I noticed she wore black clothes so I think she's a teacher.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"You broke into the academy and ran off." she said sternly.

"Well it's not my fault that I got hit by a behemoth and sent crashing into the wall." I said only realizing too late about what I just said. "Damn." I said as I hung my head.

"What is a behemoth?" she asked.

"I would tell you if I could but I can't." I said.

"Well you are going to tell me this instance." she said.

"There is no way you can make me." I said as I then walked forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked me.

"Taking her to the infirmary so she can rest and relax cause she was knocked out." I said.

"We will take her there." she said.

"Fine but make sure that she's okay." I said as I then proceeded to carefully hand her over. When I gave her to the other people I heard a loud roar behind me.

"What was that?" she asked me.

"The behemoth that I told you about." I said as I turned around. "Get everyone inside right now just do it cause I know what it can do." I then proceeded to look in the direction that it was coming from and when it appeared I got into a stance that looks like I'm drawing a sword from it's sheath. I was glad I learned this while I was in Hollow Bastion during free time. I then summoned Frost Bite into my hand eliciting a gasp from everyone there. I then disappeared and reappeared on the other side of it with my left arm behind my shoulder. I then dismissed it as I turned around everyone was staring at me with open mouths. "What it took me hours of wailing on it with two of these to get it weak enough where I just had to do that to kill it." I said as I then walked towards them with my arms out and close together.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I am being arrested right?" I asked.

"Yeah you are but first we are taking you to the infirmary where we can check you out." she said. I instantly paled.

"Oh I'm good no need for that." I said.

"I wasn't asking." she said as I felt something connect with the back of my neck. "Damn those darts damn." I said as I fell on the floor. I immediately passed out after that.

**3rd person POV**

"Take him to the infirmary." she said.

"Yes miss Orimura right away." some of the people said as they then grabbed Draco and took him to the infirmary. She followed Draco being carried by the people into the infirmary. When they got there they set him down and left leaving only her and a woman with short green hair.

"Who is this Chifuyu?" the green haired girl asked.

"I don't know Maya. He just suddenly appeared crashing through the wall and got up to leave when Ichika stopped him with the hand of his IS grabbing him which he surprisingly managed to get out of and fell out the hole in the wall. He later appeared carrying that girl." Chifuyu informed Maya.

"Well lets get this jacket off of him." Maya said as she grabbed the jacket and proceeded to take it off and then gasping.

"What is it?" Chifuyu asks.

"Wings." Maya says surprised.

"What do you mean wings?" Chifuyu asked as she then looked at him.

"What do we do?" Maya asked.

"We question him when he wakes up." Chifuyu responded.

**Draco POV**

"Oh my head." I said as I then got up and started stretching and saw my wings were fine. "Okay wings check, arms check, legs check, two people I don't know check. Wait two people I don't know. Oh crap I gotta get out of here before I become some lab rat experiment. I said as I then jumped up.

"Wait please don't go." the green haired woman said.

"Okay." I responded as I got back down on the bed. 'Damn my kindness damn it to hell if they're evil.'

"What happened to you?" she asked as she pointed towards the wings.

"Had them all my life." I responded while flexing them.

"What are you doing here?" the black haired woman asked.

"I am here to exterminate the pests." I said with a smirk.

"What pests are you talking about?" she asked.

"That big guy was a bigger pest but not that much compared to the others." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"There is just more than one type of heartless." I said.

"What's a heartless?" she asked.

"A heartless is the darkness in a person's heart. It is darkness given a physical form and it is my job to exterminate them." I said as I summoned the Keyblade. "This is the keyblade legendary weapon and the only thing to save this place and get rid of some heartless while doing so."

"Okay now what are you planning to do?" she asked

"I am going to search for the keyhole." I said.

"What is the keyhole that you speak of?" the green haired girl asked.

"It is what the heartless are after. When they get it the world will be swallowed by darkness and I know that for a fact because it happened on Frozen Hill." I said with a sad expression.

"Where is the keyhole?" the black haired woman asked.

"Don't know so I need to start looking all over the place." I said.

"If that is the case you will need a place to stay." she said.

"Fine where do you want me to stay?" I asked her.

"I need you to stay in the school dorms otherwise there will be trouble and the people will want to find out more about why you are here." she said.

"Fine by me." I said as I got up and grabbed my jacket when I noticed that the girl from before wasn't there. "Hey didn't I tell you to take the girl I was carrying here?" I asked them.

"We did." the green haired woman said.

"Okay well lets get to the introductions. My name is Drake." I said as I then looked to the green haired woman.

"I am Maya Yamada." Maya said.

"I am Chifuyu Orimura." Chifuyu said.

"Alright so as I am going to pass out from over exerting myself from the fight good night." I said as I then layed down and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Draco: Well that was boring other than the little bit of fighting.**

**Xion: Yeah I walked out when this happened.**

**Draco: Well Xion take it away I am tired.**

**Draco then walks away to another part of the house.**

**Xion: Read and Review bye.**


	3. The New Students

**Draco: Welcome back.**

**Xion: Welcome.**

**Draco: You're here early.**

**Xion: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Draco: Nothing just that you are lazy. I wonder why?**

**Xion: Shut up.**

**Draco: I can't it's too fun.**

**Xion: You're doing it this time.**

**Draco: Why you don't want to work here?**

**Xion: Alright. Dracoboy259 owns nothing but the plot, certain keyblades, and the OC.**

**Draco: Now what are we forgetting?**

**Xion: There is a poll going on right now for Date a Live, Dog Days, Legend of Zelda Windwaker, Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors (When it comes out), and PM Dracoboy259 if you want something else and vote first though.**

**Draco: Alright then let's begin.**

"Talking" "Him" 'Thinking'

**Draco POV**

I woke up on the bed thinking about what happened the other day while I dispersed the mask so no one would notice it. "Man I need to figure out what I'm going to do next." I said to myself. "Yeah king what are we going to do." He asked. 'I don't know yet.' I thought when suddenly my pocket buzzed. "Hmm what's this?" I asked myself when I reached in and pulled out (pause for dramatic effect) a phone. It said Chifuyu Orimura on the front. I remember using the phone at Merlin's house. I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "Hello." I said.

"Drake I need you to attend class." she said.

"Why do I?" I asked. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I asked myself. "I don't know king but remember when we were on the ship and you said that at least you don't have to go to school well here you go jinxing it okay so deal with it. Bye." He said as he went to the back of my mind enjoying the conversation and the future show.

"You need a cover and you need to know more about this place okay?" she asked me.

"Alright fine where do I need to go?" I asked her.

"You will go to classroom 1-1 since that is the class I will be teaching so I can keep an eye on you." she said.

"Alright this is just going to be great guys picking on me and girls fawning over the guys picking on me what can possibly go wrong." I said.

"Oh there is only one male in the entire school so far. He is my younger brother Ichika Orimura." she said. I paled at this fact knowing that if the girls are at a certain age I better work my legs a lot more than I should so that I can run really far really fast.

"Okay I will go." I said as I then got up and followed the directions she gave me till I reached the class and when I did there was a guy standing there. "I thought Ichika was the only male in the entire school other than me." I said to him.

"Oh I just found out I could pilot the IS and got sent here so I'm new here and the names Charles Dunois." Charles said.

"Okay the names Drake." I said.

"So when did you pilot an IS and then got sent here?" he asked me.

"It was a while ago and I can't remember much." I said lying and silently thanking Chifuyu for telling me to come up with something like that.

"Oh okay well they are probably going to do introductions so let's talk after class." he said.

"Fine by me." I said. We then proceeded to go into the classroom. When we got in I saw one guy from last time that grabbed me. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him. I then decided to watch Charles introduce himself.

"Hello my name is Charles Dunois and I will be in your class today." he said as he then bowed and went to his seat. I just gave a slight sigh as I then went forward to get it over.

"Hello my name is Drake and I will be joining your class for a while." I said as I then went to the empty seat in the back by the window. When I got there I just looked out the window and started to nod off. I felt my head hit the desk and for a few seconds of blackness it was quiet relaxing until I heard something snap very loudly where my head used to be. Thanks to years of training in the wilds at home. I can easily fall asleep and still preserve my being by rolling out of the way. I decided to stay awake for the rest of class so I don't get in trouble. Class went on as any class would. Teachers teaching, students learning, and me, well I would just cause a random person falling asleep in class to jump out of sudden cold coming from the behind. I always get a kick out of it due to the fact that I only do it to those who fall asleep. Chifuyu got on my case though. She was mad at me cause I froze the seat like lightning so the girls couldn't adjust in time. Class went off without a hitch when the girls and Ichika found out that the people who fall asleep are the ones freaking out of sudden coldness and such. When class ended I went out of the room and started to walk down the hall when Chifuyu called me over.

"You will be attending all of the classes that are required at this school so you have a cover." she said.

"Do I have to? Class was boring so the only thing I could do to keep myself entertained is the freeze the girls buts for sleeping in class." I said.

"To bad, you are doing it and that's final." she said as she walked away.

"I hate this place." I said as I then started walking when I ran into Ichika and Charles who for some reason or another were running. I decided to catch up with them. "What are you doing?" I asked them.

"We are getting to the boys changing room so the girls will stop chasing us." Ichika said.

"Oh well why didn't you say so." I said as I then proceeded to run with them. The three of us got there in a while and thankfully no girls to block our way so that we didn't have to take a detour. We then entered the locker room and saw a note stuck to the side of a locker. The note only had one thing written on it. It said Drake. I immediately assumed it was mine. I went to it and found a suit with slits on the back and a note on the bottom of the locker. "You can only wear this while the class is in the training grounds. Signed, Chifuyu." I read. I then got a downed look on my face as I then took off the headband, armband, and my vest. I then put those into the locker. Ichika and Charles both gasped at the sight of my wings. I just shrugged and then took of the shirt. They gasped at the scars all over my upper body. There was even a circle on opposite sides one on my chest and one on my back. I then put the shirt on and the wings slid out through the slits with ease. I then undid the belts and put them into the locker as well. then took off my pants and they saw that the long one they saw on the right side of my back stretched down to my hip. I then took off the rest of my clothes and got changed into the rest of the clothes. I then took a deep breath and walked to where I was supposed to meet for class. When I got there I found out everyone was already there. And Chifuyu was talking about something. She then proceeded to call two names Fan and Alcotto. Two people responded one was wearing a pink version of the girls suit with her long brown hair done in twin pigtails. The other was a girl with long blond hair with two strands curled so that they hung at the sides of her face. They then went forward and got their IS out. I just whistled in admiration. I silently regretted that when the people looked at me they saw my folded wings. Some people gasped, others fainted, most panicked, and the rest got in defensive positions. "What can a guy do to not get a reaction like that whenever he shows his wings. I mean seriously I could have taken a hostile offense to people. I am not counting the people who fell asleep in class because they deserved it for falling asleep in class." I said waiting for the words to sink in. "Well I guess I will just sit and watch unless someone wants to battle me once we are done with this class." I said as I then just went to the side but never got there.

"Draco I want you to be in this demonstration." Chifuyu said.

"Dang it." I said as I then went to where I was told to stand. "I should go easy on them right?" I asked her as I got there.

"Don't hold back." she tells me.

"I think 2 vs. 1 will be unfair." the girl in pink said.

"This man is a very powerful adversary. It won't take long for him to defeat you." she said as if she knew about what I could do when she only scratched the surface.

"Hey that was a while ago I will need to hold back on them so they don't get hurt." I said. Suddenly there was a blue line going right past my ear mere millimeters off.

"Who's going to get hurt?" asked the one in blue.

"Alright I won't hold back. Let's get introductions underway then. My name is Drake and what is your names ladies?" I asked in a nice tone.

"My names Lingyin Huang." Lingyin said.

"And my name is Cecilia Alcotto." Cecilia said.

"Alright I'll call you Lin for short. Alright lets begin." I said as I then extended my wings.

"Ready, Begin!" Chifuyu shouted as the three of us took off into the skies. When we were up there I just stuck out my hand.

"This is going to burn and little. Fire!" I shouted as I then cast fire at them causing them to back away. Lin then brought out her Chinese scimitars and combined them into a double bladed lance. I was on the defensive dodging and what not. I started to back up when my wings stopped flapping. I sometimes have no control because they have a small part of my brain under their control telling it to flap harder, slower, or stop altogether if that is what they wish if it is okay with me. It usually is though. I dodged cecilia's shot and then barely managed to dodged Lin's next swing. I then proceeded to put my hands above me pointed away from her and shouted a few words. "Fire! Thunder! Balloon!" I said as a firaga shout out of my hands and homed in on Cecilia, a ring of lightning appeared above both me, Lin, and Cecilia. It electrocuted them both and the ballonga hit Lin and then broke into smaller balloons that then homed in on her just a lot faster. I then proceeded to summon Frost Bite and started to nail Lin and hit her towards Cecilia. I thought it was over when I threw Lin at Cecilia but Cecilia had bits of her wings fall off and they started to hunt me down and snipe me. I managed to dodge roll one, get hit by another, pierced in the leg by the next, and the last one shot me in the stomach. "Alright time to stop holding back!" I shouted as I then proceeded to summon my mask over my face. My voice got distorted, my eyes turned yellow and black, my wounds sealed and healed them selves, and I was a lot faster. I disappeared and reappeared at the opposite end of Lin and Cecilia seeing that they have recovered. I then proceed to destroy the bits of Cecilia's wings though Cecilia was starting to shoot at me. I destroyed the wing bits and then went after them. When I got to them Cecilia was backing up and shooting at me while doing so. I started to disappear and reappear at different places until I was right in front of her and hit her towards the ground hard. I turned around and flew at Lin. I brought down Frost Bite on Lin. She blocked it and proceeded to shoot me with her guns on the base of her wings which surprised me enough for her to dislodge the keyblade from my grasp and brake the mask on my face. My voice returned to normal, my eye returned to their original color, and I got significantly slower. I then dove towards Frost Bite. Lin was faster and got there first and stuck her double bladed staff in between the guard and the grip. She then broke them back into dual scimitars. I pretended that she got it out of my reach when I then started to smirk. I effectively ending the match as her IS returned to being a pink and black bracelet on her right arm. "I guess I win." I said. "I will go rest over there for now." I then proceed to the side of the area and sat down watching the people instruct others on how to move the IS. Everything went smoothly. I was invited to lunch by Ichika so I agreed. I then went into the locker room and got changed back into my clothes. I then went to the gummy ship and got my lunch made and put it in a container and took it with me to the roof where we are supposed to meet. I got there just as I saw Lin and Cecilia. I also noticed a girl with her long brown hair put into a ponytail with a green and black stripes ribbon. "Hello my name's Drake." I said as I stretched my hand out to greet her.

"Hello my name is Houki Shinonono." Houki said.

"It is nice to meet you Houki." I sad as I shook her hand.

"Ichika thanks for bringing me along." Charles said.

"It's no problem all of us boys need to stick together." Ichicka responded.

"Yeah turns out I will stay at the school while I'm here and need to have a roommate so as to fit in." I said.

"I guess that means that I am staying with you." Charles said.

"No problem." I said and heard the sound of a lid opening the three of us turned to see Lin opening her box.

"Hey, it's sweet and sour pork." Ichika said.

"Yeah I made it this morning. You said you wanted to eat it, right?" Lin said. Cecilia cleared her throat causing us to look at her.

"Ichika, I also happened to wake up early this morning so I made this. I want you to know that there is good food in England too." She said.

"I see, it sure does look good. Okay, let me try this first…" Ichika said as he took one of Cecilia's sandwiches and took a bite. He was fine for the first few seconds. His face barely changed but I noticed that he didn't like it at all do to the fact he stopped chewing.

"What do you think? Eat all you want." Cecilia said with a happy expression as she lifted up the picnic basket.

"Oh, well, I'll have some more later. Let's see, I'll try Houki's next." Ichika said.

"This is mine." Houki said with a slight blush as she pulled out her bento box and opened up the top part. There was stuff I didn't know except for the rice. You got to know a dragon doesn't eat much sophisticated food except for rice. Rice is always a food that a dragon will eat when they can cause they found it a nice thing to put on the food they get.

"You guys have a nice time I have to go and do some hunting." I said as I got up and started to walk off. When I got a good distance away I pulled the two zippers on the back of the vest that were surprisingly well hidden. I found them during the ride to this world. They were badly noticeable until I ran my hand across it when my back started to hurt form the cramped wings. I then took off and headed towards the giant pillar thingy in the middle that is very tall. It took a few minutes to get there. When I got there I just sat on the edge and pulled out the necklace with a white tooth on it remembering where I got it.

**Flashback**

**World: Frozen Hill**

I was walking towards the forest located a few miles from the cave. As I walk I hear a howl come from the woods. I proceeded to investigate the sound and finds blood the closer I get. When I get there a few wolves on the ground dead. I looked up from what I saw and found a creature the size of a human with a white mask missing its right arm and left leg. It looks at me and spoke like a human with a lighter and distorted voice. "You will be my vessel until I regain my strength and I will use you for my own purpose." I proceeded to back away from it but it. Crawled closer and closer till it was 10 feet away from me. I was so frightened that I didn't notice the root sticking up so I proceeded to trip on it falling on my back. The creature used this as an advantage and jumped on me. I managed to use his force to launch him over me. At least that's what I hoped would happen. It actually become sticky so I couldn't get it off of me. I panicked and started to scream only for the head to meet my head and cover it. I was suffocating and couldn't breath. He soon covered me entirely minus the right arm and left leg and began the be absorbed into my skin leaving only the mask on my face. I was then forced to watch as "I" got up. I started to struggle for control and managed to reach a stalemate. We then fought in my mind some how. I looked around and saw that there was a frozen tundra, a cliff at the end of the hill to my left, and a erosion of me that was entirely white except for parts of it being black. "Since you won't submit easily I will beat you right now so I don't have to deal with you trying to take back your body." The other me says.

"I won't give you my body so easily." I said to the other me.

"Well let's see if you can do that." He said as he pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"Alright if you say so." I said as the ground started to freeze and the ice started to form a mound to which I shoved my hand into it and pulled out a pair of swords and held them both backhanded. He proceeded to rush me and swung the sword downward. I parried it and slashed his side. He recovered quicker than I expected and backed off then gave me a feint which I fell for and slashed my chest. I brought the sword on myup while flicking my wrist up and bringing the other one in form the side when he blocked the first sword. I managed to cut him a nice cut that was about an inch deep. He then ran at me and I swung with my right which he suddenly changed direction catching me off guard and slicing down my side from shoulder to the waist. I then jumped away from him and started to smirk. He had a confused look on his face and I the let the ice cover my entire body except for my head and wings. I then proceeded to fly upward and he did the same. We then started to go all out. We hit each other repeatedly until I crashed into the ground I managed to get up with some difficulty. The ice armor wasn't great at defense just a lot stronger then regular armor. I could tell that he was exhausted as well. I used this to my advantage and froze his legs in place and proceeded to cover the rest of his body I left his head out if he I've to get a better view of him losing the fight. I proceeded to gather the ice on me to my hands and from my hands to form a ball. When the ice left my body and into the ball I started to smirk as I then threw it at him and it exploded on contact. He was thrown back and couldn't get up before I had him at sword point. He put his hands up in surrender.

"You are better than I thought you were a lot better. I think I will stay until I can beat you. See you later or maybe not. Goodbye King." He said as he walked off and a blizzard followed soon after hiding him from my sight. I the found myself standing up and saw something fall off of me and shattering when it hit the ground. I then remembered what happened and touched my face when I did I felt the mask was there. I panicked until I remembered that I beat him so I was in control. "Hope you like it king because you are going to need to use it more then you think." He said from inside my head.

"Where are you come out!" I said.

"I'm in your head I can't come out unless you let me." He said.

"Okay." I said as I then proceeded to walk away when I saw a tooth on the ground. "What's this?" I asked myself.

"Hey that didn't break who'd a thought that it was like that." He said.

"Okay well I'm keeping it." I said as I then put it in my pocket and wales away. I soon started to talk to him a lot more and he would sometimes be quiet while other times he would be a pain in the ass. I learned to live with him.

**The now**

"Or did you." He said.

"Shut the hell up." I said not realizing that there was someone behind me. When I turned around I found out it was Charles. "Oh hey Charles what's up?" I asked him.

"It's almost time for us to go to our rooms." he said.

"Okay let's go then." I said as I instantly fell backwards eliciting a gasp from Charles as I then put my wings outside of my jacket and proceeded to fly towards the dorms. I was flying when my wings started to slow so I let them. When I did I saw a dragon in front of me. "I thought I was the only one." I said. Then dragon charged at me and I dodged to the side. It missed me and that was when I saw the heartless emblem on it. I got upset immediately. I summoned Frost Bite and held it at my side. I proceeded to fly at it when the gongs on the bottom of it's stomach started to clang together. It then flew above me as I watched it climb wondering what it was going to do. I realized that it was dropping heartless bombs at me a little too late. I was then blasted to the ground. When I got up it started to spin as it dived down and pulled up barely off the ground. I ran towards it and slid underneath. I then hit it three time then proceeded to launch it into the air. It crashed into the ground a little ways away from me. I then ran towards it and started to hit its horns. It roared as it got back up. I jumped backward and fly up. The dragon started to rush me so I dodged left and right. "Time for something stupid." I said to myself. It then charged at me and I dodged to the left and stuck my keyblade out catching the red cone on its left shoulder shattering it. It started to lose altitude. I then flew around to the other side and stuck out the keyblade and dashed at it. When I got close I started to spin really fast I proceeded to hit it on the red cone on its right shoulder and it crashed to the ground below. I then dive bombed it while I pointed my keyblade in front of me. I proceeded to collide with the horn with enough force to shatter a part of the horn causing most of it to fall off of it. I landed one last blow as the heartless started to fade away. When it did a giant crystal heart came out of it. "I like that the powerful heartless are attacking me so I don't have to look everywhere and I am sad due to the fact that I am seeing dragon heartless. I hope mom's not one of them." I said to myself as I then flew the rest of the way to the dorms not noticing a person in a black cloak walk away into the woods. I landed in the roof and went down towards the room I was staying at when I opened the door I heard a shriek. I looked to where it came from and saw the blond girl from before. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked as I whipped out Frost Bite.

"Drake it's me Charles though my real names Charlotte." Charlotte said.

"Okay let's talk." I said while gesturing to the beds. She nodded as we both walked to the beds. "Why did you dress up as a guy if you're a girl." I asked her. She was visibly fidgeting due to her rubbing her hands between her legs.

"My dad wanted me to see how Ichika could pilot the IS due to the fact that he is the first male pilot." She says.

"Okay so why did you pretend to be a guy though that doesn't explain much." I said.

"It was so that me and Ichika would've put in the same room." She says.

"Then why were you put with me? Oh wait now I remember." I said.

"What do u remember?" She asked me.

"Chifuyu asked me to keep an eye on you. Saying something about being suspicious about you. By the way do you still have the elixir I gave you when you were watching me fight the behemoth." I asked surprising her.

"Yes I was watching you. I am surprised that you could hold your own against it though I don't know what happened after I felt that electrical shock." She said.

"I happened to hear you scream so I came and saw you lying on the ground. I healed you and gave you my only elixir being that it could save someone who is about to die if they can't cast magic. Do you still have it?" I asked her.

"Yes I do so here you can have it back." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the elixir and proceeded to hand it to me when I put my hand up to stop her.

"Keep it I can do just fine without it." I said as she then put it back into her pocket. "I might be gone early in the morning so don't worry yourself if I am gone before you wake up." I said. She then nodded her head as I went to the restroom and took a shower. When I got out I saw that she was dressed in her pajamas which caused me to snicker and she looked embarrassed.

"What's so funny." She asked.

"Your clothes they are just so cute on you it's funny." I said causing her blush a deeper shade of red. I found out why she was blushing in the first place when I felt a cold wind blowing between my legs I looked down to see the towel at my feet. "Oh crap." I said as I then pulled to towel over my waist and dashed to the bathroom and put my clothes back on being surprised that they weren't smelly at all. I then came out of the bathroom embarrassed at what just happened. Charlotte was as well. "We will never speak of this again." I said to which Charlotte just nodded. I proceeded to lie down on the bed by the bathroom and fell asleep almost instantly and found myself in my inner world.

"Hey king what's up?" He asked me.

"What do you want." I asked him.

"Nothing just showing the guest the place we all now as your inner world." He said.

"What guest?" I asked him.

"Did you know that when a person goes to their inner world asleep they can possibly take a person who is touching the person." He said as I paled.

"You leave her alone she has nothing to do with this." I said.

"Oh believe me she does." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She is one of the seven princesses of heart in this universe. I know because I came from this universe you see." He says.

"What's a princess of heart?" I asked him causing him to do an anime fall.

"What do you mean you don't know you should know cause you read a book about them or were you just pretending because I don't know if you are or aren't most of the time you read." He said.

"Yeah I just do that to look occupied it is a great way to have people leave you alone." I said as I smirked.

"You have done nothing at all except learn magic and moves?" He asked me.

"Oh you finally found out." I said.

"Well let's get you to sleep and her back to her body." He said as he then looked behind me to which I saw Charlotte. The moment I saw her he put her back in her body and me back to sleep." He said as I was put back to sleep and Charlotte put back in her body.

**Draco: Well that was fun though Xion had a cute face when she blushed.**

**Xion: I didn't so drop it okay. **

**Draco: I can't it was to cute.**

**Xion: I would kill you but I won't right now so quit talking about me. **

**Draco: Girls you can't live with them and you can definitely live without them.**

**Xion hits Draco on the head with the kingdom key.**

**Xion: I heard that. **

**Draco: Fine fine I will live with you or you live with me.**

**Xion proceeds to blush at the thought of them under the same roof.**

**Draco: I knew it you do care about me.**

**Xion: I don't and will end it here. Please review and vote on the poll those that will pm Dracoboy259 their choice will also have to click the pm button on the poll or he will just go down the list as far as the votes for pm go. Goodbye and see you next time you read.**

**Xion proceeded out of the room through the door behind Draco.**

**Draco: Isn't she just great. Cute and a great person to host a show with.**

**Draco then suddenly flies forward as you see something fly backwards towards the door frame Xion walked out of.**

**Xion: I heard that.**


End file.
